As we know, in some motorcycles the front or back wheels often comprise an integrally formed brake disc, in other words comprising a portion for connecting to the hub, a braking band and a plurality of spokes made in a single piece.
During braking, these brake discs may suffer vibrations that cause an irritating whistling.
Solutions suitable for eliminating this inconvenience are not known in the art.